Rottedstar's regrets
by Lillylove825
Summary: A young kit born from evil and good must make his chose. Will he be the feared Leader his father has always wanted, or the gentle tom he was suppose to be named after?
1. Chapter 1

A light yellow tom stands over his mate eyes filled with cold content. He nudged her body and the dying she-cat kicked out her legs choking on blood from her neck wound. He sat still as he watched her beautiful green eyes go dark forever.

"Hmh."

The tom growled. He looked down at the forest floor to see three she-kits, his daughter, already dead. He had killed each and every one of them. His mouse-brain of a mate had given him three daughters. THREE! All he had wanted was a son, with a sigh he glares at the small tom held between his claws. He was debating weather to kill it or not. It was a tom-kit but he was so weak! A runt of the litter. As he was debating he heard the running paw-steps of his clanmates. They had probably smelled the blood and came to see what had happened. He dropped the tom-kit and turned around forcing himself to shiver and shake as if grieving.

"Starclan no!"

He yowled throwing himself at his mates dead body. He smelled the scent of his leader wash over him before finding her breath on his cheek.

"What has happened here Sunpelt?"

The glossy red leader asks gently.

"T-the f-fox!"

Sunpelt hissed.

"I-I- It came from nowhere and killed Birdstorm, Yellowkit, Icykit, and Rainkit!"

Sunpelt buried his face into his dead mate's fur to hide the smirk on his muzzle.

"Where is Gentlekit then?"

The leader asks sharply. Sunpelt looks up and flicks his tail to the scrap of fur near his paws.

"H-he's right there."

Sunpelt meowed.

"B-but his names not Gentlekit anymore Mousestar."

Mousestar eyes were glittering with grief when she looked up.

"What do you mean?"

Sunpelt's shoulder's sagged

"With Birdstorm's dying breath she asked me to name him Rottedkit."

He meowed.

 _He's rotted with his mother's weakness._

He gazed at Mousestar while she was looking at the newly named kit.

 _Now there's a she-cat would would give him strong powerful sons!_

"If that is what my sister wanted so be it."

Mousestar meowed gruffly. She picked her sister, Birdstorm, up and lifted her on her shoulders. When the other cats in the patrol offered to him Mousestar just shook her head. Sunpelt stood up and swayed back and forth as if pain was crushing him. He picked up the newly named Rottedkit and held him close to him as if he was the only thing he had left in the world.

"You better not remember this."

He growled softly only for Rottedkit's ears. The small kit whimpered and shook its head as if saying he wouldn't. Sunpelt let out a little huff before racing back to the camp with Rottedkit in his jaws.


	2. Chapter 2

(Violetbreeze was made in honor of my best rp buddy)

"From this moment on until you receive your Warrior name you shall be known as Rottedpaw."

Rottedpaw twitched his tail but otherwise stayed silent. He felt a slight stir in him and looked around at his clanmates. He was about to purr out loud but he spotted his father Sunpelt. Sunpelt looked up at his son and gave him a look of pride and sorrow. He mouthed the words

'Birdstorm.'

Rottedpaw knew what he was doing, he was lying. Rottedpaw forced his fur flat and dipped his head.

"Your mentor will be Violetbreeze."

Mousestar meowed shocking Rottedpaw.

"Violetbreeze may you pass on your ferocity and loyalty to young Rottedpaw."

Rottedpaw stepped forward and quickly touched noses with his new mentor Violetbreeze.

"I'll make you the best warrior you can be."

Violetbreeze meowed curtly swishing her long ginger tail. Rottedpaw looked up at her hard cold violet eyes and gave a sharp nod. The clan began to break apart and go about their daily lives. Rottedpaw's father stopped for a second beside his son.

"I expect you to be a great and loyal warrior."

He purred looking him in the eye. Rottedpaw thought he saw a flash of a warning in them.

"I will be."

Rottedpaw said narrowing his eyes.

"After all I have Birdstorm watching over me."

He then jerked his head away from his father not even looking at him.

"You shouldn't do that to him."

Violetbreeze mumbled once Sunpelt had left.

"He is your father and the deputy."

Rottedpaw didn't bother meeting his mentor's eyes.

"It's not his fault that your mom and sisters are dead."

She meows gently.

 _Oh yes it is!_

Rottedpaw thought to himself.

 _And I'm gonna make him pay!_

Violetbreeze sighed deeply.

"Fine, let's go out and see the clan."

Rottedpaw flicked his tail almost excited to finally see Vineclan's territory. He choked down his excitement and followed behind Violetbreeze with cold eyes.

"This is Poppyclan's border."

Violetbreeze flicked her tail looking across at the large open land before them.

"Now remember to stay on our side of the borders at ALL time."

She meowed as if Rottedpaw was a mouse-brain.

"Unless, of course, it's an emergency."

Rottedpaw sniffed at the border before wrinkling his nose.

"It smells like rabbits and rats."

He mumbled.

"Yes that's true. The wide open space provides Poppyclan with rabbits. The reason you smell rats is because the two-legs built a few houses long, long, ago before any elder can remember. They left the place and never came back. So that place has been taken over by rats."

Rottedpaw twitched his tail, how did his mentor know so much about Poppyclan? He flicked his tail towards the border

"How do you know so much about Poppyclan?

" He asks scornfully. Violetbreeze's eyes flash angrily and she takes a step towards her new apprentice. Then with a sigh the fire from her eyes died down and she sat down on the grass eyeing her apprentice warily.

"I suppose I should tell you."

She mumbles.

"Before someone else tries to anyways."

She gestures her tail for him to sit down with her and he does.

"You know of Darkstar right?"

Rottedpaw nodded eyes narrowed. He had heard stories about the Poppyclan leader. The elders always seemed uncomfortable talking about him, and they never talked about him when Violetbreeze was around. Rottedpaw had never thought much about until now.

"He's my father."

Violetbreeze meowed with a glare at her new apprentice.

"That doesn't mean I am disloyal to my Clan."

She sighed and lowered her head. Rottedpaw's eyes were wide as he learned this.

"Does that mean Winterkit, Leafkit, Burnkit, and Lilykit are halfclan too?!"

He asks with a gasp as he names his four moon old foster brothers and sisters. Violetbreeze's eyes flash and stuck her nose right in Rottedpaw's face

"Yes."

She hissed.

"But you will NOT make fun of my siblings. They will be loyal to Vineclan and no other Clan."

Rottedpaw narrowed his eyes

"What about Yarrowpelt?"

He meows naming the mother of Violetbreeze, Winterkit, Leafkit, Burnkit, and Lilykit.

"She was with Darkstar long enough to have two litters of kits."

Violetbreeze bared her teeth at him but this time her fur stayed flat.

"She found her loyalty in the end."

She mumbles eyes burning.

"Six moons ago Mousestar found out about it and made Yarrowpelt chose. Thankfully she stayed with Vineclan, but not before she got pregnant."

Rottedpaw twitched his tail thoughtfully. It seems that Yarrowpelt will be watched closely for a while being. Violetbreeze stood up and shook out her fur.

"Come on."

She growled.

"Let's finish showing you the territory."


End file.
